1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments relate to host compounds for light-emitting layers in devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are becoming increasingly important in lighting and display applications. OLEDs may include an emissive or light-emitting layer that includes a host material and a light-emitting component dispersed within the host material. Host materials in OLEDs may have problems with low stability, a high charge-injection barrier, and imbalanced charge injection and mobility. These potential deficiencies with host materials may contribute to low efficiency and short lifetime of the devices comprising the host materials.